thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Domino City
Background Conceived after the horrid incident called Zero Reverse, Neo Domino City was once divided heavily by its borders of the mainland and the Satellite District. However, due to the efforts of the Signers, it now stands as a peaceful place, governed fairly and united once more. After arriving on Iriphos, Neo Domino City has been given the title of temporary capital, having been the most technologically advanced of the cities to appear thus far, and the one to suffer the most damage from both friend and foe in the course of the roleplay. Layout The city is generally divided into several areas players can gather, excluding public transit services like taxis, buses, trains, and ferries. Roleplayers are often asked to be downright explicit on their location in this cty, as it is large and there are many places to go. Here are the locations and some minor descriptions to keep in mind when visiting: Daedalus Bridge: A bridge with a famous story attached to it. It now serves as a walking bridge between the Satellite District and the main portion of the city. It connects to the Daimon area. Thanks to an assault made by the Doppelgangers, the bridge is temporarily out of service. Fountain Plaza: A small plaza located in the main part of the city. It is near the Daimon area. Fountain Plaza is known best for being the mainstay of Poppo Time and the Blue Mountain Cafe. These are hotspots that Yusei Fudo and his friends are known to frequent and live. Satellite District: An island separated from the main part of the city, this used to be a very rundown location to live in. However, due to the work of the Signers, it is now under renovation, making many of the buildings new and well-kept. There are still a few old remnants of the past, including Martha's House, a D-Wheel scrapyard, and a few shady locations. But otherwise, it's been reborn along with the city. Hospital: There are several of these throughout the city, but there is a general hospital referred to for the sake of the roleplay. It is where Judith and several other members of Team Flirt stayed after their battle with Yubel. The staff there are generally friendly to outsiders as long as you don't have a bounty on your head. Hotels: There are several hotels in the city, depending on your income level. They are unnamed as of this point in the roleplay, but one is known for having several structural malfunctions. The Tops: The residential zone for anyone of power or importance in Neo Domino City. Aki's house, Rua and Ruka's house, and several other important members of the society live there. However, it is impoosible to get into the Tops unless you have special permission from Sector Security or come with a dweller of the area. General Residential District: There are many areas, but for the sake of the roleplay this is the key one in the city, where Carly's apartment is located. Daimon Area: Location of the Bootleg Cafe, one of the only locations that knows about Saiga. Daimon has a few shopping amenitites, and cheap apartments to live in. It is where the Facility is held. Park: A nice open park where people can relax in the city. In the roleplay, Raine Sage and Judai Yuki visited there after returning from the Shadow Realm. Sector Security Headquarters: The headquarters of the main police force in the city. It is a skyscraper that is very visible across the whole city, and houses Momentum beneath it. The Facility: The prison for the entire city. Run exclusively by Sector Security. Memorial Circuit: The main dueling arena for the whole city, and the stage for every major tournament. It has a large track for turbo duels and enough stands to house a good portion of the city. Duel Academia: The school students go to for general education and for dueling. It is a private academy with strict dueling standards for entrance. Duel Statue: A special statue that overlooks the city. It is said that if one makes a wish there it is bound to come true. Available NPCs The available NPCs in the area are far and wide, from the Sector Security Officers to Martha and Saiga in the Satellite District. While there are many regular dwellers of the city that are free to ghost, like Mr. Cranks the card shop owner that Duo Maxwell and Mai Kujaku befriend. Category:Location Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:IceEnchantress09